When Silence Roars
by WholeHoshi
Summary: AU. Growing up despising contact, yet yearning for it, Tsunayoshi grows up with Tsukiya, his older brother, in a short and bitter experience. When one moment of resentment throws Tsuna into the darkest pits, his life is twisted and water becomes thicker then blood.
1. The Sky is Shrouded in Mist

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nothing of it.

Published: Nov 10, 2013 (midnight)

Edit(s): Nov 11, 2013; Nov 14, 2013

_A/N_: This idea had nagged me for a while 'till I written it down, and from there, this happened. Enjoy, any comment, other than incredibly negative ones, are appreciated, along with follows or favorites. This is, sadly, short (in my terms).

At the current state, **there will be no pairings**, unless someone manages to really convince me. (This does not include blackmail or anything of the sort -.-)

* * *

**Chapter 1: _The Sky is Shrouded in Mist._**

* * *

_**(**__**5 Years Ago****)**_

"_Tsuna!" Sawada Nana called out, searching for the eight-year old child around the park. Waiting only for a second, she turned and guided a nine-year old child away, Sawada Tsukiya, "Tsuna must have went on another adventure." She sighed with disapproval._

"_That's fine since Mommy has Tsuki to make up for your...brother." Nana crooned at the small boy, hesitating once on her sentence. The boy with slightly spiky dark brown hair and light blue eyes blinked up at her, confused. His mother beamed at his adorable face and ushered both of them back home, promises of favorite foods and toys filled the journey home._

_Not even a few seconds later, a smaller boy with caramel hair, Sawada Tsunayoshi, that stood up everywhere and light amber eyes tumbled out of the bushes lining the park. Dirt and leaves dusted his body and face as he wobbly got up, scanning the area._

"_K-Kaa-san?" He whimpered, seeing no familiar faces. Other parents glanced at him before pushing his existence out of their minds, they had their own lives and children to take care of._

"_Hello there, are you lost?" Tsuna peered up at the adult with sharp eyes and messy attire, something nagging in the back of his mind. The boy shakily nodded, clasping the bottom of his shirt. _

_A large smile broke out on the man's face, "I can bring you back home." he said with an attempted soothing tone. His voice sent a spasm of panic up Tsuna's spine. _

"_N-No t-thank y-yo-you" He stuttered out as he backed away. Tsuna was just about to bolt when the man in front of him sighed and backed away. The adult took one glance at Tsuna before leaving, slipping a phone out of his pocket._

_Tsuna relaxed when both the panic that plagued him, and it's source, left. He took a step forward, focused on finding his mother before-_

_-The world then turned black._

* * *

_**(Present)**_

...Click.

...Click.

...Click.

The steady sound of silver tapping the cold ground echoed through the dimly-lit hallway. Orange-flecked eyes spared not even a single glance towards the faintly glowing containers, each one suspending a bound body within it, as he travelled farther down the hall without pause.

The silver trident he held softly in his grip once again met the hard ground, tapping the area where the cold ground met the wall. The weapon grew warm in his loose grip and a small smirk curled at the edge of his lips.

"Never thought about this, now have you- _Vindice_." He mumbled in sadistic pleasure before slightly tilting his head to the right, a silent question being asked and was answered by a faint whisper in his mind.

_'Left.' _

With an unseen nod, he glided past the security cameras without so much as a kernel of fear. The seemingly unneeded tapping of the trident continued, sending unheard echos further into the prison.

The ill-fitting white shirt fluttered around his slim body, the baggy trousers grazing the ground, as he seemingly slid around the turn and further down the hall. Much like a ghost, no cameras trailed after him nor did the alarms sound.

He eyed the end of the hall, where a single container rested, and approached. The sole container was isolated a few metres apart from the long line of containers -as if it held something more..._dangerous_ then the rest.

Through the firm glass, heterochromic eyes fluttered open and long navy strands of hair slowly danced in the water. The pale body was encased with chains and various tubes in the cold liquid.

"I trust you to meet me halfway?" He murmured, already knowing the answer.

_'You shouldn't ask meaningless questions' _Was the whispered reply in his mind.

With one last glance behind him, he firmly jabbed the trident into the glass once -_CRACK _-and pulled back.

Thin cracks blossomed from the impact point, sending small splits around the circumference of the glass cylinder. Pressing a hand onto the cracked glass, he took a deep breath and his eyes shifted orange. A soft orange flame licked at his fingers before flaring once, sending the damaged glass flying.

In a split second the water fell, causing a noisy splash, and the halls were flooded with a deep flickering red light along with blaring alarms. He hurriedly removed the chains and tubes trapping his friend and draped a small, tattered blanket over the freezing and clammy skin.

"Fix it, your trident can only do so much with your mist flames." He whispered to his friend, evaporating the spilt water around them with more of his orange flames. He wished to focus more on his friend, as it had been about a week since the other was taken, but the two had no time to waste.

"Ken and Chikusa have released a few other prisoners as a distraction in the upper levels, but the place is being put on lock down faster then we predicted." He explained as the other mustered up the energy to 'fix' the broken container. The area was shrouded with a blue-tinted mist and within seconds the hall was spotless, no trace of the two were seen and everything was as it was originally.

Miles away, two more joined the two as they fled farther away from Vendicare Prison.

* * *

_A/N_: As stated before, for the readers who do not read the beginning notes (I know I rarely do), anything is appreciated, unless it is incredibly negative. I do, however, thank you for your time, hope you enjoyed the short beginning I have.

If needed to clear up any confusion, without giving away spoilers, the italic part at the start was a scene from the past, then the next part is the present time. Tsunayoshi has a brother, said brother is oblivious to why Tsuna had not been with them. (that gave away part of the mystery)

The breakout scene was, in fact, referring to Tsuna, and hopefully you already know who he had broken out.


	2. The Thunder Storm Turns to Rain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from KHR

Published: Nov 15, 2013

Edit(s):

_A/N_: Soo, temped to just lie down and sleep. I now know the real feeling of writer's block when I actually need to write. Some notes about background info about what this story is sort of based off will be at the bottom of each chapter, but the first.

Anyways, here is a shout out to 'SnowyLife12' and 'dota-chiin' for being WSR's first and second reviewers, respectively. Third reviewer was a 'Guest', you know who you are. Thank you three for reviewing, on a new story too. Also thanks to all readers that added this story to alerts, favourites, along with having me on author alert/favourite. Really appreciate it, thank you :D

I have to admit, this is a slightly boring chapter...and that I took a 5 hour break when typing this up...

I had it finished around 9 PM (Canadian time, whatever time zone that is), and my friend was (slowly) editing it. Here's a shout out to 'fallin' snowflake' the one that edits my story as an unofficial beta reader, and an _inactive_ writer.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _The Thunder Storm Turns to Light Drizzles_**

* * *

_**(5 Years Ago)**_

_It smells, like the bad food in the garbage._

"_W...Where...?"_

_Wet. My hand is wet from the floor. _

"_H-Hello?"_

_Silence. No wind, no light, no sound. _

_Was...was I alone? _

_Mother? Brother? Where did you go? Did you leave? _

_Clank._

_Huh? Light, the light is on. _

_Metal. There is metal. I'm in a small room. I can see the wetness now, it's red. Red puddles on the rock ground. It's sticky. Blood, was this blood? There's a lot._

_Boy. I see a kid, he looks smaller then me. Is he sleeping? He's not moving. He is all sticky with yellow spots and band-aids was everywhere. He's dirty, his clothes has holes. He is the only thing in the room. _

_Other then me._

* * *

_**(Present) **_

"Sawada!"

A male with slightly curly dark brown hair peered up from his lunch, "Hmm?" A teacher quickly rushed over, handing the male an envelope. On the thick, and undoubtedly expansive, paper was, '_Sawada Tsukiya_' printed in gold.

The teacher patted Tsukiya's back with a large smile, "Congratulations, Sawada! You've caught the eye of the famous Boreen-sama! He's accepting you as a student!"

Tsukiya merely blinked, hazel eyes scanning the envelope, "Kenta-sensei...Who is Boreen?" he questioned.

Kenta-sensei gaped at him in shock, "The famous professor, Boreen! Known to solve all math questions without fail! Even the ones deemed impossible! This is a once in a lifetime chance, Sawada! _Take it_!" The math teacher exclaimed, grasping his student's shoulders and violently shaking him.

Students close by, listened, staring at them with odd expressions

"Alright!" Tsukiya choked out, eyes spinning.

"Good, good! I expect you to do even better then you are doing now! _**Or else**_." With that, he left, humming and muttering things about, '_Ah, how the young are so lucky. I want to be taught by Boreen-sama'_

After a long moment, in which Tsukiya used to cure his dizziness, he slid his finger into the envelope and tore through the paper. He pulled out a thin, yet durable, blank piece of paper.

"...Is this a joke?" He muttered, flipping the page over and seeing nothing. The entire paper was blank.

Onyx eyes glinted.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsukiya shouted, stepping into the house. A faint, "Welcome home!", came from within the house as he changed his footwear. He then peered into the kitchen to see his mother, Sawada Nana, cooking up a feast.

"Mom? What's all the food for?" He questioned, scanning the table crammed with already cooked dishes. Nana suddenly spun around, placing her knife down and leaping at him. He let out a strangled cry as he was squeezed, cutting off his air supply.

"My little boy has become a genius!" she squealed. "M-Mom?!" Tsukiya stuttered, bewildered at her actions. "My little genius!" she continued to cheer, spinning him around happily. "Mom!" Nana giggled, setting him down with one last squeeze.

"Look!" Nana held up a familiar looking envelope, which he gaped at. It was the same kind of envelope he got at school.

"B-But it was blank!" He shouted, snatching the envelope and pulling out the contents. Sure enough, there was a blank piece of paper. "See?!"

Nana giggled into her hand, revealing something from behind her back, "Oh, Tsu-kun, the letter is here."

"Wha-but...how?!"

Ignoring his sputtering, she sighed happily, "This is wonderful, you make Mama so proud!" Not even moments later he was wrapped up in another suffocating hug. "M-m...mom...!" She continued giggling happily before they both froze.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

"I'll bake some cookies and prepare some tea for you two." Nana said, waving her son and his soon-to-be tutor to the living room and leaving for the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight and hearing range, Tsukiya's eyes narrowed onto the toddler, who wore a suit and a fedora with a green chameleon on it, "Who are you?"

One quickly explanation, with unnecessary nauseating pictures, had Tsukiya nodding calmly.

"Let me get this straight. You are here to teach me to be an Italian mafioso for the Vongola, as the leader no less, by pretending that you are a famous professor that would tutor me... _What are you_?!" he started off calm and understanding before snapping at the toddler.

Reborn tranquilly slurped at his cup of espresso, "I'm a hitman."

"You are a _baby_! Are you insa-" _Thud_.

Nana peered into the room, "Oh? I heard some noise, is everything alright?"

Reborn nodded, "It's fine Sawada-san, Tsukiya was just tired." The hitman answered nonchalantly. "You can just call me Mama, Reborn-kun." Nana said, draping a blanket over her son's unconscious form on the sofa.

"Okay, Mama."

* * *

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Tsukiya woke up, screeching. As a normal morning routine, he rushed to dress himself, brush his teeth, grab his bag, a piece of bread, and charged out of the house. Nana giggled, placing an omelet in front of Reborn, who quickly inhaled it with a brisk, "Thank you, Mama."

"I'm gonna be late, really late. Nooo..!" Tsukiya chanted under his breath, attempting to straighten out his clothing while running. Not even a metre away outside his house, something impacted his head.

He hit the ground. Tsukiya then shot up, naked other then his white boxers, shouting, "RE-BORN! GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Hm." Reborn hummed as his green gun shifted into his chameleon.

"RRAWWWWW!" Tsukiya roared, skidding to a stop in front of Namimori Middle School. Every student outside stared at him before muffling snickers and laughs. The male quickly flushed as he regained control of his body and dashed into the school, running for the infirmary.

A new uniform and moment of sulking later, Tsukiya stood outside his class, hesitating on entering.

"Your gonna be late." Reborn casually commented. Tsukiya did a double-take at the hitman that was now standing beside him. Instantly, his embarrassment had him snapping out, "What was that? I know it was you!"

"Sawada Tsukiya, 14 years old. Has no love-life or romantic interest. Often seen studying or reading books. An academically high student. He cannot even run 100 metres without collapsing. Often ignored by the majority of th-"

"I get it! Why do you know all of this?!"

"I'm a hitman."

Tsukiya exhaled, "...What was that this morning?" he asked in a strained voice.

Reborn gave him a look but answered after a pause, "That was a Dying Will Bullet." Reborn held up a red bullet with a flame image on it, "This bullet works if the target feels regret when they are shot, they will act upon their regret. It turns all off all safety restrictions but great power is harnessed. Only lasts for five minutes though."

"..." Tsukiya wasn't sure was to say. Such things shouldn't even be possible.

* * *

"_ARE YOU CRAZY_?! Who are you anyways?!" Tsukiya shrieked, throwing the last few words over his shoulder. A light weight than landed on his head, "He is Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smoking Bomb Hayato. He carries explosives everywhere on his body." Reborn commented, easily balancing on his student's head.

'_Why me?_' Tsukiya mentally cried, sharply turning the corner and narrowly avoiding the explosion behind him.

"You're not worthy of becoming the tenth Vongola boss!" The white haired teen exclaimed, flinging an even greater amount of bombs at him. Tsukiya hurriedly ran into an alleyway, ducking behind a trash can as the dynamites landing atround the entrance.

Gokudera, who had chased after him, froze when he realized he was standing in the middle of his own weapons.

"Oh? Tsukiya? What are you doing here?" Hazel eyes flicked to the door at the side of the alley, that was now open, meeting a pair of confused chocolate eyes. "Yamamoto!" He squawked out, glancing at Gokudera, the still sizzling dynamite, and than back to Yamamoto, who was now casually dumping a bag of trash to the pile of garbage in the alleyway.

_Bang._

"RE-BORN! SAVE MY FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL!" The, now near naked, teen cried out and charged towards Gokudera. Quickly snatching his arm and dragging him back, he grasped Yamamoto's arm as he past by and threw all three of them to the ground.

_**KA-BOOM**_

"..." All three of them stared at each other.

Gokudera was the first to move, "I APOLOGIZE, JUUDAIME! NO ONE ELSE IS AS WORTHY AS YOU!" The other two stared at the constantly bowing male in front of them before laughing.

"Gokudera, just call me Tsukiya. Please." The chocolate-haired teen pleaded. The other quickly shot up with a fierce look, "NO! THAT IS UNRESPEATABLE OF ME! AND YOU! LET GO OF JUUDAIME RIGHT NOW!" He snapped, pointing at the arm that Yamamoto had slung over Tsukiya's shoulder.

"Eh? But we're friends! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto cheerfully chirped. Tsukiya twitched as the two began a one-sided argument.

"Please! Stop! Yamamoto is my friend...and I suppose you are too."

"Yes, Juudaime!"

"...Please. Call me _anything_ but that."

* * *

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _Thud._

"Reborn..." _Nervous glance._

_Glint. _"What's the factor of this equation?"

"LAMBO IS HERE TO KILL REOBRN! LAMBO WILL THEN BE TH- GUUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa-." _Massive explosion. _

"..." _Quick scribbling._

"Wrong." _BOOM._

_Door slams open._ "LAMBO-SAN IS BACK! LAMBO, THE FIVE-YEAR-OLD HITMAN, HAS COME TO FIND REBORN!"

_Puff of smoke._ "..." '_You little devil._'

_Thump._"I heard that."

"...Gotta...Stay...Calm...GAH! DIE REBORN!" _Thud. Crack. Shriek._

"Now, answer this question."

...

* * *

The next morning, Lambo was seen happily eating breakfast at the table. Breakfast quickly turned into a one-sided war. Lambo was than seen, once again, on that day but at school.

"Who's this? Your brother?" Yamamoto asked, plucking a sniffling Lambo off the ground.

"No, that's Lambo. He somehow showed up and tried to kill Reborn. My mom took him in. Why is he even here?" Tsukiya grumbled, shoving rice into his mouth.

"I could get rid of him, Sawada-sama!" Gokudra immediately offered, pulling out lit dynamite. Tsukiya quickly shook his head, "No! No! It's fine! We're on the roof, so he's not really bothering anyone!"

The bomber slightly deflated, "If you say so, Sawada-sama."

"Lambo-san is looking for Reborn!" The, previously silent, child exclaimed.

"Ah! The kid? Sorry but he's not here." Yamamoto said, patting his head. Lambo teared up even more.

"Your gonna be late for class." All eyes shot to the wall. Or rather, where the wall was. There was now a small hole, revealing a Reborn-sized room in the wall. Reborn casually sipped his cup of coffee.

"Reb-" Tsukiya partly exclaimed before being cut off by a kick to the head. Lambo stood on his head, laughing, "GAHAHHA, LAMBO KNEW YOU WOULD COME OUT."

Sip. Sip.

Lambo gaped, "...Gotta...Stay...Calm..." His 'platform' sighed, recalling the first time Lambo had appeared. There was a sniffle before Lambo pulled out a purple bazooka, which weighed Tsukiya down even more.

_'Poof'_

A heavy body suddenly replaced the tolerable weight on his head and Tsukiya collapsed with a yelp, "What?!"

"That was the Ten-Year Bazooka. A person hit with it will be replaced with themselves from ten years in the future for five minutes." Reborn commented offhandedly from the side, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Geez, and I was in the middle of a report too." A relatively deep voice sighed and the weight on his back shifted as the pink smoke from the bazooka faded, "Oh? TSUKIYA?!"

Said male groaned, rolling over and gaping at the taller male, "_Your_ Lambo?! In then years?!"

"That's me, it's odd to see you shorter then me." Lambo mused, looking down at him. "Thank Mama for taking me in, will you?"

All three of them were staring at him with shocked expressions. Well, all three but Yamamoto, who simply laughed and shrugged it off. After all, if this was the small kid, he seemed rather nice.

* * *

_**Omake(s)**_

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsukiya shouted, stepping into the house. A faint, "Welcome home!", came from within the house as he changed his footwear. He then peered into the kitchen to see his mother, Sawada Nana, cooking up a feast.

"Mom? What's all the food for?" He questioned, scanning the table crammed with already cooked dishes. Nana suddenly spun around, knife in hand and leaped at him. His eyes popped as he was squeezed, tilting his head to eye the blade that was held too close to his shoulder for his liking.

"My little boy has become a genius!" she squealed. "M-Mom?!" Tsukiya stuttered, panicking as the distance between knife and flesh decreased. "My little genius!" she continued to cheer, spinning him around happily. "Mom!" Nana giggled, setting him down with one last tight squeeze that brought the knife right down to his shoulder.

Thankfully, she froze.

"Ciaosuu"

Tsukiya breathed, backing away from his mother and her knife.

* * *

Reborn frowned. His target, a rather clueless teen, was defying his plans.

"Oh? The trash is full, I'll be taking it out!" Yamamoto shouted into his house before making a move to remove the trash bag and stopped, "Eh? The trash is empty?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I thought it was full. Huh.."

Moments later, he came back to see the trash was filled to the brim with coffee cups. Yamamoto blinked at it, "I never knew Oyaji drank coffee." He than shrugged it off and dragged the trash out the side door, surprised to see his friend, Tsukiya, ducking behind a trash can. "Oh? Tsukiya? What are you doing here?"

Reborn frowned once more. That had taken too much additional work.

* * *

_A/N_: I'm splitting the 'character meetings/development' into two chapters to avoid a lot of info at once? Or maybe because I'm lazy ^.^. Anyways, the next chapter will be Tsukiya's meetings with the potential cloud, mist and sun. Rather odd comment, but the first extra (or 'Omake') was the one I had written down on paper first, but I thought it was too...eh.

So a few notes on this story. I have always wanted to make a story that pulls away from all those overused ideas, or common ideas. While I do admit 'Tsuna has a brother/twin' has been used, I kinda hoped that placing an age difference between them, with Tsuna being the younger one, would sort of pull away from it. Along with another plot twist on Tsuna's origin that will be revealed...most likely two to four chapters later.

Then there's the twin/brother being evil or hating Tsuna for being 'No-good'. Since that had been already used quite often, I adjusted everything to fit a smart, and sarcastic brother(that is a loner). He won't...uh..hate Tsuna, and vise versa...in a way. They will be civil. Relatively.


End file.
